Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) have demonstrated great potential for various surveillance and reconnaissance military applications due to their growing capabilities and lower cost of operation. However, there are a number of technical constraints hindering their widespread acceptance. These include issues associated with operational effectiveness, use of data, and National Airspace access, to name a few.
Thus, for example, small UAVs have substantially reduced the cost of Line Of Sight (LOS) surveillance and reconnaissance missions, but still have difficulties integrating data-link bandwidth limitations, Beyond Line Of Sight (BLOS), traffic detection and avoidance, as well as more airborne intelligence with navigation capabilities. Most or all of these issues have not really been resolved with either reliable and/or affordable technology.
An object of the invention is to provide improved methods, apparatus and systems for unmanned aerial vehicle operation. A related object is to provide such improved methods, apparatus and systems as can be used with small UAVs.
Still further objects of the invention provide such improved methods, apparatus and systems as improve small UAVs' mission capabilities, as well as their provision of actionable intelligence.